


My Neko For A Day

by nyanyanyangie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Lingerie, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Penetration, Please Send Help, Sexual Themes, blowjob, buttplug, i accidentally forgot the lube during the fingering part, idk how to tag, please hunt me down, this is a flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyanyangie/pseuds/nyanyanyangie
Summary: It's Chiaki's birthday and Shinobu has no choice but to make cupcakes as a gift. Sure, the brunette appreciates such gesture, but his wish is asking for something else.





	My Neko For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi. im back on my bullshite, and now its enstars. i know chiashino is a rarepair, but that wont stop me from shipping them. there are a lot of things or factors that make me ship them that's why.
> 
> Also i made chiaki a tad bit flirty, even tho it prolly doesnt fit his personality :3
> 
> My writing skills need a little polishing, and this is honestly very, very rushed :')
> 
> Anyyyywayyyyy !!! Please enjoy this idiocy of mine !!!

 「あんさんぶる・スターズ」

"Eh? You're coming over tomorrow, de gozaru?" Shinobu repeated over the phone, closing the door of his house.

"'Yeah!!!!!'" Chiaki exclaimed loudly, making the receiver on the other side of the call pull away from their phone. "'I really want to spend some time with you, especially since it's my birthday!!!!!'"

Something in the young ninja clicked upon hearing the word _birthday_. That was when he realized something: he had no gift for his own boyfriend.

Not to mention that it's already really late and he can no longer buy something as a gift.

"A-Alright, Chiaki-dono," he answered with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "What time are you coming over, de gozaru?"

"Mmh, around 8 to 9 in the morning, I guess, but I can come over at a later time."

"No need, no need, Chiaki-dono...! It's alright, de gozaru." Shinobu's amber eye glanced at the clock above him. _So it's already 10 PM, huh...?_

"Chiaki-dono, I need to go now. There's something urgent I need to do, de gozaru...!"

"'Hahaha!!! Alright, alright!! If you need any help, just call and I'll come right over like a hero!! Take care of yourself, Sen— er, Shinobu! Good night!'"

"G-Good night too, Chiaki-dono...! Sleep well, de gozaru!"

Shinobu ended the call and sighed, gripping his phone tightly. _What should I do?_ He thought to himself as he searched his mind for possible ideas. He could write a birthday card instead but it seemed too _simple_.

He was starting to run out of gift ideas. He heaved a sigh, as he looked around his house for possible suggestions. That was when he caught sight of the bright yellow apron at the corner of his eye. He thought about something for a moment or two, before snapping his fingers.

_Looks like I'm not out of ideas yet, de gozaru._

Shinobu removed his bright blue blazer of Yumenosaki Private Academy, as well as his purple hoodie jacket, and folded it neatly on the sofa, until he was left with his white polo shirt. He walked to the kitchen and getting the apron, covering his front and tying it around his small figure.

He began to look around the kitchen for the ingredients and his baking equipment. _All purpose flour?_ Check. _Strawberries?_ Check. _Sugar?_ Check. _Baking soda?_ Check. _Cupcake pans?_ Check.

He also went before the oven and bent down to its height. He turned one of the black knobs in the controls beside the oven opening, switching it on in order to preheat it.

He went back to the kitchen counter and began sifting the dry ingredients and mixing them altogether in a mixing bowl. The recipe? Strawberry shortcake cupcakes, with buttercream for the frosting, along with a halved strawberry slice on top.

He was _definitely_ sure Chiaki would like this. 

「あんさんぶる・スターズ」

A loud yelp mixed with footsteps going down the stairs can be heard throughout the Sengoku household. The purple haired boy rushed downstairs to the living room, who was panicking as he tried to clean up a bit. After he had baked the cupcakes and made the frosting last night, it had been thirty minutes before midnight by that time. He had decided to go to sleep instead, and that he will frost the cupcakes early in the morning.   

"Waah! I can't believe I nearly slept in, de gozaru," Shinobu scolded himself, his hair still looking quite disheveled. "Chiaki-dono's probably almost and I didn't even frost the cupcakes yet."

He made his way to the kitchen, removing the cling wrap over the cupcakes that were left to cool overnight. Afterwards, he took a piping bag from one of the kitchen drawers near him, as well as the chocolate frosting and strawberry slices from inside the fridge. With a spatula in hand and the bag in another, he carefully scooped in a portion of sweet buttercream into the bag before piping it onto the cupcakes carefully, repeating the process a few times.

When he had finished frosting everything, a smile of satisfaction crept onto Shinobu's lips when he stepped back and eyed every cupcake with a glint of happiness. Up next were placing the strawberry slices. He took a sliced strawberry from the bowl before placing the fruit on top of the frosting, making sure that the buttercream won't turn out ugly after placing the berries. 

He stepped back again once the bright red berry slices were all in place. "I'm glad the cupcakes turned out great, de gozaru," he said to himself with a smile, placing the now-empty bowls of frosting and strawberries into the sink.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Shinobu blinked twice before he said "Yes, yes" and went to get the front door. When he opened it, there stood Ryuseitai's leader, Chiaki Morisawa. The brunette wore his casual outfit, a typical hero themed shirt and black pants. He also had a brown paper bag in his hand that contained god knows what.

"Chiaki-dono...!" Shinobu smiled up at him, a smile that made the taller male's heart nearly skip a beat. "Good morning, de gozaru...!"

"Good morning, Shinobu!!!" Chiaki said enthusiastically, giving him one of his trademark grins. 

The younger male opened the door more so that the older male can pass through. The latter did so, muttering a "Pardon for the intrusion~" and removed his shoes.

Chiaki had been to Shinobu's house a handful of times now. The same can be said for the ninja's visits to the former's house. Usually, when the visitor between the two visits the other, it usually ends up with visitor staying over for the night. Neither of them minded each other's company, since they would hug and cuddle most of the time.

"Chiaki-dono," Shinobu said, closing the front door before going to the kitchen while Chiaki was removing his red sneakers.

"Not really, I was excited to spend my birthday with you today!" He replied and grinned as he followed Shinobu, who had his back facing the brunette.

"That's great, de gozaru!" He peeked over his shoulder with another smile. "That's because," he turned around, a frosted cupcake with an already lit red candle on a plate in hand, "I made some cupcakes last night for you. Happy birthday, Chiaki-dono...!"

Brown eyes widen upon eyeing the dessert-slash-breakfast-slash-gift. A broad smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, flushing a tad bit red. "Thank you, Shinobu!! You didn't really have to do this, seriously!"

"Well, I actually ran out of time to buy a gift," he replied, laughing slightly, "that's why I decided to bake instead." Shinobu took a few steps closer to the taller male. "Come on, the wax is starting to drip on to the frosting, de gozaru!"

Chiaki closed his eyes for a few moments, making a wish in his thoughts, before he bent down slightly and blew out the bright yellowish flame from the red candle. With a smile, he looked back at Shinobu and said, "Thank you again, Shinobu!!!" He lifted up his hand, placed it on top of the ninja's purple hair, and ruffled it.

"Hawawa... My hair will get messy, de gozaru..." Shinobu pouted before getting a slightly bigger plate from the cupboard and placed four sweet strawberry shortcake cupcakes on it, two for each one of them. "Shall we watch a movie?" He had suggested, storing the rest of the cupcakes back inside the fridge to cool.

"You still have my _tokusatsu_ movies that I kept here temporarily, right?"

"I kept them in a container nearby the TV in my room upstairs."

"Great!! Let's go!!!" Chiaki immediately dashed to Shinobu's room with the brown paper, running up a flight of stairs to the second storey, leaving Shinobu to sigh in defeat and brought the plate of chocolate cupcakes upstairs.

His room isn't that bad for a high school student, except that his room, unlike an average high school student, is ninja themed. Posters of ninjas whether be it in movies or TV series were hanging on the walls. There were also a collection of ninja weapons on one side of the room, varying from (rubber) shurikens to (plastic) kunais.

Chiaki was already seated on the carpet floor, looking through his list of movies. He finally took one out from the container and stood back up to set up the media player. Shinobu sat down on the carpet floor as well, near Chiaki's spot. After a few minutes, he finally went back and sat beside the purple haired boy. 

The main theme of the movie played as they ate the cupcakes. As the movie progressed, however, Chiaki noticed that Shinobu had been stifling a few yawns for some time now, most likely due to boredom. 

"Hey, Shinobu."

Shinobu blinked twice, looking up at him. "What is it, de gozaru?"

"Want to do something instead of watching the movie?" He said, which was unusual for the brunette to say at all. It was a _tokusatsu_ movie—his _favorite movie genre_ —nonetheless.

"What do you want to do then, de gozaru?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side which the brunette found cute.

"Close your eyes for a moment," the older male said, "and don't open them until I tell you to do so."

Hesitantly, he did what he was told and closed his amber eyes. He then heard the sound of a paper bag, most likely the one Chiaki had brought along with him to his house, and the sound of some items being removed or placed inside it, he couldn't tell.

"You can open them now," Shinobu heard him say. When he had opened them, he saw the same paper bag before him, as if he was giving it to him. "Don't open it here. Open it inside the bathroom and wear it, okay?"

Unsure of what to do, he just nodded and stood up, slowly making his way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back then, de gozaru," he said as he entered before closing the door.

"I'll be waiting here!!" He heard Chiaki say from the other side.

The ninja exhaled, slowly opening the paper bag. Upon eyeing the contents of it, he blinked a few times. Once. Then twice. It was like he doubted his own eyes at the sight before him.

_When this is over,_ Shinobu thought, gripping the cloth tightly as he pulled it out slowly from the bag, _I'm demanding an explanation from Chiaki-dono, de gozaru..._

「あんさんぶる・スターズ」

Shinobu finally stepped out of the bathroom, wearing what Chiaki had asked him from the paper bag. "C-Chiaki-dono... A-Are you honestly serious about this, de gozaru...?"

The latter had his chestnut eyes wide for the umpteenth time today. He couldn't bring himself to look away or cover his eyes from the sight before him. Chiaki bit his lower lip, blushing at how cute Shinobu looked from the distance. 

He _definitely_ made the right choice to get cat lingerie for the younger male to wear. From the fluffy cat ears headband above Shinobu's purple hair, to the light pink fishnet stockings around the said male's slender legs, you could say that Chiaki was already enjoying his birthday wish.

With the way that the older male is looking at him, it caused a deep flush of red on Shinobu's cheeks. Slowly, he walked up to his boyfriend, the small bell attached to a pink fabric around his neck jingled softly with every step. "C-Chiaki-dono," he spoke softly, a hint of embarrassment and nervousness in his tone, "h-how do I look, de gozaru...?"

Chiaki cleared his throat, still blushing, before he finally spoke a reply, "Do you really wanna know how you look, Shinobu?"

Without waiting for a reply from the shorter male, the taller one gently took one of Shinobu's wrists and pulled him closer, making him yelp in surprise. He leaned into the side of the young ninja's face, his breath tickling the other's ear. "You look really, really cute and sexy at the same time."

At this rate, steam was already escaping the purple haired male's ears as he blushed more at the brunette's comment. "I-I... C-Chiaki-dono, I—"

Chiaki simply chuckled, cupping Shinobu's face as he cut him off with "Cute~" and slowly closed in the distance between them. The brunette pressed his semi-chapped lips against the other's soft ones, closing his eyes as he kissed the younger male gently with passion.

Shinobu smiled as he kissed him just as gently. He could feel the other's arms snaking around his waist to pull him closer until Chiaki's back was against the headboard and Shinobu was sitting on the other's lap. The ninja's small hands moved up to Chiaki's shoulders, gripping on his shirt lightly as they continue their little make-out session.

The brunette nibbled the purple haired boy's lower lip playfully as if he was begging to enter. Shinobu, however, turned down his plea. As the latter's 'consequence', a hand had slipped underneath the ninja's cat themed panties, long fingers brushed across Shinobu's entrance which made him gasp in surprise. Chiaki took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Shinobu's mouth, exploring his now-claimed territory. Their tongues danced around in synchronization as they fought for dominance, which had easily won by the older male, before both had pulled away due to lack of air. Chiaki and Shinobu panted heavily as dark hazelnut eyes stared into the latter's bright ochre ones, a glint of lust and passion in them.

"T-That was unfair, de gozaru," Shinobu said as he pouted playfully, his soft cheeks puffing out. "You took me by surprise, Chiaki-dono."

"What do you mean, _I surprised you_?" Chiaki repeated with a raised brow in question. "I have to prep you after all, Shinobu. Besides," he leaned in to Shinobu's ear again before whispering in a husky voice that sent shivers to the other's spine, "you still don't have your tail yet."

The purple haired boy blushed heavily, he looked like a tomato by now. His gaze moved to everywhere but at Chiaki, gulping nervously as he tried to anticipate what might happen. "I-I—"

Once more, he had been cut off by the brunette who had brushed his fingers across Shinobu's hole, his fingertip massaging the rim by making a circular. He hummed in delight, knowing that Shinobu's noises that were caused from his gestures were taking effect. "Does it feel nice, Shinobu?"

"Ah, ah!! C-Chiaki-dono, n-not there, de goza— Ah!!!" His replies were drowned down by his own moans. He leaned closer to the taller male, burying his face in Chiaki's shoulder as he tried his best to suppress his noise (which ended badly).

Chiaki's long fingers continued to massage Shinobu's now twitching entrance as he inserted a finger, groaning lowly at the tightness and heat that surrounding his digit. Shinobu mewled at the sudden penetration at his rear side, gripping and holding on to the brunette's shirt tighter. "C-Chiaki— Aah!! S-S-Stop it, de gozaru...!?" He begged as another moan escaped his lips.

"Don't wanna~" The other male smirked, circling the ninja's rim before inserting a second finger, earning another loud moan from the purple haired boy. All the responses he received from him due to his actions has been taking a toll on him, slowly becoming hard down there. "Mm... Meow for me, Shinobu~?"

"Wh-What...!?" He exclaimed, thinking that Chiaki is starting to go overboard with his wish. "Why would I— Gyaah!!?" Shinobu was cut off for the nth time today, for the brunette was scissoring his insides. "C-Chiaki, s-stop!! Ngah!?!!" Amber eyes were closed tightly, shuddering and whimpering as he was slowly becoming dizzy.

"Come on, Shinobu," whispered the older one between them with that same husky voice from earlier. "Let me hear you meow~" He smirked again before inserting another finger inside, the ninja let out a high-pitched moan because of it. Chiaki could sense that the male in his arms was biting his lower lip after that moan, trying not to accidentally let out a meow that Chiaki had been asking from him. 'Just a little more,' he thought.

"Nnya!?!" He meowed loudly, arching his back when the other thrusted his fingers inside and out of his entrance, each thrust slowly getting closer to his sweet spot. "N-Nnyaaah!!! C-Chiaki!!! Nyaaa!!?" Shinobu barely cared if he meowed, much to the brunette's pleasure. The penetrations down there just felt too good that he became hard. "A-Ahhh!!! C-Chiaki!!" He whined in desperation, panting heavily. "P-Please— N-Nyaaah!!!"

The leader, still thrusting those digits up to his hole, replied to him as if he didn't know what he meant, "Mm... Please what~?" He could feel the ninja's prostate as he thrusted, and he could sense that Shinobu was almost there, considering that he could already feel the bulge against the fabric of the lingerie. _Not yet, Shinobu. I won't let you come just yet._

At this point, Shinobu's sanity was slowly, but surely slipping away. "T-T-The tail...!! Nyaaa!! P-P-Please, Chiaki!! Please!!"

Finally, Chiaki removed his fingers (that made the younger male whine again) and got some tissue to wipe his fingers. Seeing that the purple haired boy was too distracted by trying to catch his breath while hiding his face at the base of his neck, the brunette took out a container of lube and the 'tail' from underneath a pillow beside them. The so-called tail is actually a buttplug at one end and the tail is soft with a yellow ribbon at the other end. Chiaki put a few layers of the slick liquid on the buttplug end, making it slightly slippery. "Ready for your tail, Shinobu~?" 

The younger male, without looking up at him, nodded slowly but with confidence. "P-Please..."

Once having Shinobu's permission received, Chiaki slowly pulled down the said male's lingerie until it reached near his knees, exposing the purple haired boy's hard cock to chilly air in the room which made him shiver quite a bit. The brunette, with the tail in one hand, spread the other's buttcheeks and positioned the plug end at his entrance. Without any warning whatsoever, the older male inserted the tail inside Shinobu, making the latter to pierce his teeth into a patch of skin at the base of Chiaki's neck. Chiaki groaned at the sudden action as he continued penetrating the plug inside the ninja. 

When all of the buttplug end was in, Shinobu was still moaning softly and shakily, gasping for air after pulling away from the same spot he bit his upperclassman on. His face was flushed, quite satisfied to have something inside him. _Is this how it feels,_ he asked himself, clearly enjoying the feeling, _to have something like this inside, de gozaru...?_ Out of curiosity, he tried sitting down on the bed when he suddenly let out a yelp in surprise upon contact.

"Now you're the one who's unfair, Shinobu...~" He chuckled at him, noticing that his underclassman had left a bite mark when he saw his reflection on the mirror across them. 

Despite what he's feeling, Shinobu had managed to look up at Chiaki's reddish brown orbs, a small smirk visible on his lips. "A-And you think you're the only one who can have fun, de gozaru?" He cockily said.

"Mmh...~ If that's the case, entertain me then~" Chiaki countered, challenging the other's smirk with his own.

What the brunette never expected is that the purple haired boy would actually 'dare' to do and please him. Shinobu removed Chiaki's red cotton shirt with his help before he leaned in and suckled on his collarbone, causing Chiaki to groan lowly, tilting his head back. Shinobu hummed, smiling as he moved all the way down to his pants, and skillfully unbuttoned the fabric. The younger male hesitantly pulled down Chiaki's black pants, a yelp escaping his lips. Shinobu grew speechless at the sight before him. He never realized that the other's length was _that_ big.

The older male chuckled, leaning closer to the somewhat petrified male. "Like what you see, Shinobu~?" He teased, making Shinobu grow flustered. Taking advantage of his sudden shyness, Chiaki took the ninja's laced wrists and pushed him down against the mattress, earning a surprised yelp from him.

"C-Chiaki..." Shinobu gazed at the said male with half-lidded eyes, feeling nervous at what the brunette might do for his next move. He attempted to squirm out of his hold, only to be pushed down more by the upperclassman. A shaky moan escaped his lips when Chiaki stroked a finger against Shinobu's own length, causing him to meow again. "Nya!! Chiaki, stop...!?" He pleaded. "I-I want— Nyaah!?"

"Want what?" He asked innocently, stroking the head of Shinobu's cock as the pearlescent liquid if precum was beginning to leak. 

Shinobu couldn't utter the right words due to being distracted by the administrations on his lower body. He grew desperate for Chiaki to be inside him instead of the buttplug, whining like a little child. "I-I— Nyaaah!!" The purple haired male panted heavily, trying to get himself together. "C-Chiaki, please!!! I-I want you— Nyaah!!?"

Chiaki hummed in pleasure, gently flipping the smaller male over until he was on his knees, and applying lube on his on length, which was already aching hard. He gently, albeit swiftly, removed Shinobu's tail from his insides, earning a moan please that escaped his lips, which became a surprised yelp almost in an instant when the brunette positioned himself at his twitching hole. He leaned closer, his breath tickling the other male's ear, and whispered, "Are you sure about this, Shinobu? Having me inside is different than your tail earlier."

Shinobu nodded curtly, starting to become impatient. "C-Chiaki, please...! I can't take it, I want you...!"

The upperclassman slowly thrust himself into his underclassman, groaning at the sudden tightness of his ass. Meanwhile, the latter was gripping onto the bedsheets tightly, his knuckles were turning white because of the pain. His mind was slowly becoming a muddled haze as Chiaki pushed his length in and out of him. He couldn't care less about the pain he felt down there. His legs were wobbling but Chiaki's hands held his hips tight.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Chiaki grew surprised at Shinobu's sudden yelp as he thrusted back in at one point. Having his interest piqued, he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, making the ninja yelp once more, but a pitch higher than the previous. 

Chiaki licked his lips, chuckling darkly. "Looks like I found your weak spot~" He teased, beginning to thrust a few paces faster than earlier.

Shinobu can't stop moaning and groaning wildly at the _good_ feeling. He didn't know what that _weak spot_ Chiaki had meant, but as the latter hits it with the tip of his shaft, it felt like he was in heaven.

After a few times of thrusting back and forth, the brunette could sense that Shinobu was at his limit. "C-C-Chiaki...!?!" He heard him call out his name in between all his moans. "I think I'm at my— Nyaahh!!?"

"I-I'm at my limit too," he weakly replied. As if on cue, Shinobu let out his loudest moan as he came hard, his cum spilling onto the sheets. Chiaki came not too long after he did, shooting his seed inside him as he let out a low moan.

Both of them were panting heavily for air and had sweaty bodies from their heated session just now. As Chiaki pulled out from the purple haired boy, the latter plopped down onto the comfort of his bed, feeling tired all of the sudden even if it was just the middle of the day. The former, meanwhile, put the sheets above them as he himself rested beside his lover. "Hey, Shinobu?" Chiaki finally said after moments of silence between them. After receiving a quiet hum as a response, he continued, a smile on his face as he spoke, "Thank you for today."

"Happy birthday again, Chiaki-dono..." Shinobu tiredly said, closing his eyes.

Said male smiled more and wrapped his arms around Shinobu, pulling him closer to himself. The warmth radiating from Chiaki's body was more than enough to make the ninja become sleepy, eventually dozing off within minutes.

Chiaki smiled, closing his eyes as he, too, rests for a while. After all, nighttime hasn't come yet, and they have so much to enjoy on Chiaki's special day.

***

**Author's Note:**

> hbd chiaki!! Enjoy cat shinobu for your special day, you sunshine boi!!
> 
>  (update: changed it to "explicit" cuz im booboo the fool)  
> (update 2: changing the chocolate to strawberry shortcake because, again, im booboo the fool)
> 
> (also, idk how to italicize, please hunt me down---)


End file.
